Forever and Always
by Kyuubicat5
Summary: this is my first NaruSasu fanfic and my first lemon :3  i'm not the best writer so i know it wont be the greatest but its good enough for me lol. i like the fluffy stuff lol so Naruto's really sweet and caring towards Sasuke     review plz!


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto unfortunately lol.

Sasuke sighed contently as the cold night air blew threw his silky black-blue hair, messing it up slightly. He was outside enjoying the night sky with his best friend Naruto, something they did from time to time, letting all the worries of their day be blown away by the cool night breeze. His relaxation was momentarily interrupted by a laugh coming from beside him. "What are you laughing at dobe?" He asked with annoyance in his voice, narrowing his eyes at his blond friend. Naruto chuckled. "Hehe your hair is messed up Teme." He replied, smiling. Sasuke raised his eyebrows; surprised. "It is?" "Yeah silly, here let me fix it." Naruto said, reaching over. Sasuke gasped and blushed when he felt Naruto's hands running threw his hair, the blond ninja currently focused on fixing his friends hair and completely oblivious to Sasuke's reactions. Said ninja suppressed a small moan at the feeling of Naruto's hands in his hair. It was one of his sensitive spots so he couldn't help it. "There, all fixed." Naruto said, pulling back slightly, scanning Sasuke's head once more to make sure he didn't miss anything; not realizing at the moment how close they were. Sasuke did but he kind of liked having Naruto close to him so he decided not to push him away, but he was a little nervous at the sudden closeness so he shut his eyes tightly. Naruto must've looked down at him by then because he had asked Sasuke something but he didn't quite catch it. "What?" "I said, why do you have your eyes closed?" Naruto asked, getting a bit closer to Sasuke's face. "Uhh- I don't know." _'Wow that was a good reason.'_ Sasuke thought to himself sarcastically. Naruto chuckled. "Well you can open them now. Don't worry, im not going to do anything. Silly teme." Sasuke pouted and slowly opened his eyes, his obsidian ones immediately meeting sky blue. Sasuke blushed again. "Hey are you ok Sasuke? Your face is getting red. You're not sick are you? "Naruto asked with concern completely visible in his voice. He put his hand to Sasuke's forehead, causing him to blush even more. "Hm you don't feel warm." Naruto looked at him confused but his eyes suddenly widened as he quickly realized what was wrong. "Oh my god, are you BLUSHING?" he asked, astounded (and a bit amused). Sasuke's blush grew,"N-no." He replied, cursing himself for stammering. Naruto got a bit closer and Sasuke's blush grew even more and he swore he resembled his favorite food, a tomato. "Haha you ARE blushing! Awww you look so cute! I've never seen you blush before," Naruto laughed. " You should do it more often." Naruto smiled and slowly brought his hand up to gently stroke Sasuke's cheek. "You're really adorable you know that?" he whispered, almost in some sort of a trance just by touching Sasuke's smooth pale skin. _'Did he just call me adorable?' _Sasuke thought. "Did you just say I was adorable?" he asked out loud. "Of course, you always have been." Naruto replied, smiling slightly. "I can't remember a time when I didn't think that." He stated honestly. "I know this is a bit sudden but…I-I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for what seemed like an eternity, but was really just a few seconds. "Y-you do?" He asked. He felt his heart start to swell in a secret happiness he never knew he had for the blond dobe. "Yes teme, I really do." His smile grew but quickly turned to a frown when he saw a tear run down Sasuke's cheek. "Ah! Sasuke don't cry! I'm sorry, if you want me to leave then I will." He said, already feeling his heart crumble at the thought of rejection, but he was too concerned for his friend so his disappointment didn't show on his face. Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto took it as a sign that Sasuke didn't love him and he was just silently telling him to go away. Looking down sadly, he started to get up and leave when he was suddenly pulled down and up against a soft chest, with Sasuke burying his face in his neck. Tears of joy were running down Sasuke's face. "I l-love you too dobe." He cried, tightening his hold on Naruto and nuzzling his cheek. Naruto felt his heart lift at those words and he quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him close. "Oh thank you Sasu! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you." He said, kissing Sasuke on the lips. "And how long I've waited to do that." He added against Sasuke's lips, pulling back and gently wiping away Sasuke's tears. Sasuke smiled, nuzzling Naruto's hand, then leaning up and giving him a kiss of his own. "So when did you realize that you loved me?" Naruto asked when Sasuke pulled back. Sasuke frowned, looking away. "Just now to be honest, but whenever you're close to me or when you smile, I get a funny feeling in me, like I have butterflies in my tummy or something. So I think I've always loved you, but I just never truly realized it. I'm sorry." He replied, tears starting to build up in his eyes again. Naruto kissed his tears away. "It's ok, I don't mind. As long as you love me now and i hope you always will. Because I know I will love you forever and always." Sasuke smiled, whispering a 'thank you' before kissing Naruto on the lips. "So I guess this means were a couple?" he asked when they parted. "Only if you want to be." Naruto said sweetly, kissing Sasuke again. He easily melted into it, gasping when he felt a tongue running over his lips. That was enough for Naruto to slip his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, searching every spot he could reach until his tongue met Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tongue caressed and massaged his own, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and burying his hands in spiky blond hair, which he found to be surprisingly soft. They pulled away only when air was needed. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's flushed face, the Uchiha's eyes lidded and clouded with lust, his chest rising and falling as he panted. Just when Naruto was about to lean in for another kiss, (A/N: yeah it's pretty obvious by now that they love kissing each other lol) Sasuke stopped him. "Wait." Naruto looked at him confused. "What's the matter? Should I stop?" Sasuke smiled. "Definitely not, but in case you haven't noticed dobe, we're still outside." Naruto looked up, looking around and realizing Sasuke was right. Guess he was so lost in the kiss that he had forgotten. He grinned sheepishly, "Hehe guess I was so busy kissing you that I forgot." Sasuke smirked. "Hn, dobe." Naruto pouted. "Well excuse me!" Sasuke laughed. "So uh, your house?" Naruto asked. "Works for me." Sasuke replied, giving a quick peck to his Naru's nose. Naruto laughed, picking Sasuke up bridal style and poofing to his friend's house.

Arriving at Sasuke's house (as well as his bedroom) Naruto, currently kissing his soon to be lover, somehow managed to get over to Sasuke's bed and threw the Uchiha onto it, immediately climbing on top of him and continuing his earlier activity. Sasuke moaned as Naruto starting kissing his neck, tilting his head to the side a bit to give him more access. He nibbled a sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck, immediately getting the reaction he craved. "Nnnaaahh Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, arching his back a bit. Said ninja smirked against Sasuke's neck, slipping a hand under Sasuke's dark blue shirt and teasing a nipple. "Ahhh~!" Sasuke moaned, bucking his hips, causing both of them to moan loudly when their erections rubbed together. It distracted Naruto for a moment, but once he recovered, he quickly slid off Sasuke's shirt and dipped his head to Sasuke's chest, running his tongue over one nipple while his hand teased the other. "Nnn.. ah Naru…!" Sasuke panted, bucking his hips again to feel that wonderful feeling when their erections rubbed against each other. Naruto saw this and he placed his leg in between Sasuke's, rubbing it against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke practically screamed. That mixed with the attention his chest was getting was driving him crazy. "Ah.. Naruto please…nng…!" He pleaded. Naruto smirked against Sasuke's chest, giving his nipple one last lick before raising his head and looking at Sasuke with lust filled eyes. His face was flushed, his hair sticking to his face from sweating, and his mouth parted. "It really feels that good huh?" He asked, caressing Sasuke's tummy. Sasuke's mind was too clouded with pleasure to tell him in words, so he just settled for a nod. Naruto smiled. "Well it's about to feel a whole lot better." He said, reaching down with his hand and tugging at Sasuke's shorts. Before he pulled them down, he looked at Sasuke questioningly. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, "I understand if you don't want to go any further." Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately as his response. Pulling back, Naruto gave a quick peck to Sasuke's nose before undoing the zipper on Sasuke's shorts, them and his silky black boxers following. Once they were off and Sasuke was completely exposed, Naruto took a few seconds to look over his beautiful body. _"He's all mine now, to touch, to kiss, and most importantly, to love." _He thought to himself with a smile. With Naruto just staring at him, Sasuke got embarrassed and pulled his knees together to hide himself. "Aww Sasu don't be embarrassed." Naruto said, undressing until he was as nude as Sasuke so he wasn't feeling so self-conscious. "Better?" He asked sweetly, opening Sasuke's legs, causing him to blush a bit. Naruto chuckled. _Who thought just a bit of pleasure could turn Sasuke into a puddle of mush. And quite an adorable one at that._ He thought, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's member. "Ahh! Naruto!" Sasuke moaned loudly, arching his back and throwing his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. Naruto smiled and starting running his hand up and down Sasuke's member, teasing the tip with his thumb. Sasuke groaned. "Nnng N-naruto…I'm ganna c-cum…..!" He moaned just before he cried out, yelling Naruto's name as he came, covering their stomachs in warm, milky fluid. His chest rose and fell as he panted, trying to calm himself down a bit. Naruto ran a finger down Sasuke's tummy, bringing it to his lips and sucking it, tasting Sasuke on his tongue. "Mmm, you taste delicious Sasuke." He purred. Sasuke blushed, kicking Naruto in the stomach. "Ow! What, I'm just being honest." Naruto pouted, then leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's sticky tummy before pulling back, licking his lips with a devious smile, and putting two fingers to Sasuke's lips. "Suck." He ordered. Sasuke did so, running his tongue over and in-between Naruto's fingers. When he thought they were slick enough, he pulled his fingers away and placed one a Sasuke's entrance. Before pushing it in, he looked up at Sasuke, rubbing the inside of Sasuke's thigh with his thumb to calm him a little. "This is ganna hurt a little ok? Just relax. I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise." He warned gently, starting to push his finger inside. Sasuke winced, groaning at the pain that shot up his spine. "Just tell me if it hurts too much." Naruto stated quickly, pushing his finger in more. By the time he got it all the way in, Sasuke was panting hard, his eyes shut tightly. Naruto leaned up, kissing Sasuke on the lips as an apology for causing him discomfort. He continued kissing him as he started pushing the second finger inside. Sasuke ripped his mouth away, "Ow! Naruto, that hurts!" Naruto stopped. "Shit, I'm sorry." He quickly reached down in between their bodies with his free hand and stroked Sasuke's length to distract him from the pain, attaching his lips to Sasuke's again. He sighed in relief when he felt Sasuke's muscles relax a bit around his fingers. "Better?" "Yeah…" Sasuke whispered, smiling. "Good." He replied, smiling back and moving down to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and not too long after, started rocking his hips a bit, already getting used to the feeling of Naruto's fingers inside him, shivering at the feeling of Naruto stroking his muscles to loosen them up more.

Pulling his fingers out, he heard Sasuke whimper at the loss. He chuckled. "Don't worry Sasuke, it's not over yet." He said, pulling a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket. (A/N: Yeah he had some with him lol. Just in case somehow I guess lmao.) Sasuke watched a bit anxiously while Naruto readied himself; he was a bit scared because this was his first time, but he knew he could trust Naruto. When he thought he well prepared enough, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He shifted a bit so he was positioned comfortably in between them, his length poking at Sasuke's entrance. "Just relax for me ok Sasuke?" He asked, rubbing one of Sasuke's legs a bit to comfort him. He received a nod. "Ok, here I go. I'll be gentle, don't worry." He said, starting to push himself inside. Sasuke groaned, trying his best to relax. Naruto had to stop halfway to let Sasuke adjust. "I'm ok now… continue…" Sasuke breathed out after a while. Naruto did as he was told, sliding himself completely inside his friend. "Phew. It's all in now, no more pain." He said to Sasuke, who at the moment had his eyes shut tightly, panting and gripping the sheets. "_I hope."_ He waited patiently for Sasuke to adjust, stroking his member a bit and whispering comforting words to help him relax. (AN: yeah he really cares about Sasuke lol. He doesn't want to hurt him too much) Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes and his features relaxing. "Don't fall asleep on me." Naruto laughed. Sasuke chuckled, "Hn, I won't. I don't get how I possibly could anyway in this situation." "Good point." Naruto laughed, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. "You can move now." Sasuke said after a few seconds, briefly rubbing his hand over Naruto's back. "Right, sorry." Naruto said, laughing sheepishly. He pulled out so just the tip was in and thrusted back inside, slowly at first and steadily getting faster. "Ahh Naru…." Sasuke moaned. "…Nnahh…!" "Nng Sasu…you're so tight." Naruto moaned. He never thought being inside Sasuke would feel so good. "Ah..hold on.. I wanna..nng…try something." He breathed out, lifting Sasuke up a bit so he was almost in his lap. He brought his free hand down (the one that wasn't keeping Sasuke in place) and gently scratched the base of Sasuke's spine. "Ahhhh~! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, his back arching deliciously in pure pleasure. Naruto laughed. "Wow…looks like..that…ah..was a pretty good idea. Your… just like… a cat Sasuke." "Yeah well..ah don't plan on…dressing me up…nng anytime soon…!" Sasuke replied, trying to make his voice sound threatening but failing miserably. A few thrusts later, Naruto hit Sasuke's sweet spot, causing Sasuke to scream, demanding Naruto to go harder, faster, and deeper. "Ahh N-naru… I'm close…!" Sasuke cried, hugging Naruto tightly. "NNg..me too S-sasu. Let's come together." He took Sasuke's member in his hand and started pumping him, bringing his lover closer and closer to cuming. "Nnn…Na-naru..i'm ganna-!" They both screamed each other's names as they came, Sasuke covering his tummy all over again and Naruto cuming inside him. He then collapsed on top of Sasuke, the both of them panting and exhausted. Naruto was the first to recover, and slowly slid out of Sasuke, who moaned slightly at the feeling, and fell down on his side next to him. "Are you ok?" he asked Sasuke, who by now had calmed down. He smiled, rolling over and snuggling up to his new lover, nuzzling his neck. "I'm wonderful." Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. "Glad to hear. I love you Sasuke." Sasuke's smile grew as he closed his eyes, already starting to fall asleep. "I love you too, Naruto," he whispered. "Forever and always."


End file.
